Ostrich
Ostrich is a female SandWing dragonet that lived in the Scorpion Den. She is the daughter of Six-Claws the Outclaw and a student at the Jade Mountain Academy, attending the Silver Winglet. She seems to get pushed around a lot by Anemone, almost like a servant, but there seems to be a possibility that they have befriended each other. Biography ''The Brightest Night During Sunny's time at the Scorpion Den, Ostrich was kidnapped and held hostage by Addax, as part of his plan to regain his place in Burn's army, where his family was. He threatened to kill Ostrich if Six-Claws would not hand over Sunny, which prompted Sunny to come over willingly, not wishing to break up a family. To prevent Thorn and the other Outclaws from immediately attacking him or following him, Addax released Ostrich a while after his group began flying toward Burn's Stronghold. Sunny noticed that Addax released her while still in sight of the Scorpion Den, and thought that maybe it was so she could find her way back safely. Moon Rising Ostrich is in the Silver Winglet at the Jade Mountain Academy. Ostrich helped Qibli and Moonwatcher investigate Onyx. It was quoted that "The little SandWing was young but smart, and although she wasn't sure what Qibli was fishing for she instinctively knew how to help him get past the older dragon's defenses." Ostrich is also seen following Anemone in the prey center after the fight between Pike and Bigtail. When Sunny tells the school that some of them would be going home, Moon reads her mind and sees Six-Claws and some other dragons, so she most likely leaves the academy afterwards. Appearance She was described in ''The Brightest Night as small, with a barb that was not yet fully developed, and scales so pale they were almost white. Quotes "Qibli! Are you going home? I might go home. Do you think Father and Thorn would be mad if I went home?" - ''Ostrich asking Qibli for advice. ''"I like the silver scales by your eyes. They're not diamonds, are they? I wish I had some treasure, or scales that looked like treasure. They're pretty." - to Moon, about the silver scales by her eyes. "Your diamonds are so cool. Did it hurt to get them set between your scales like that?" - one of Ostrich's questions she used to help Qibli get rid of Onyx's defenses. ''"Can I see it?" -'' asking Onyx to see her amulet. ''"And what's that? Does it mean something?" -'' asking about Onyx's amulet. Trivia * At one point, Sunny thought that Six-Claws was her father, which would make Ostrich her half-sister. However, this is proven to be false, as Stonemover is Sunny's real father. *It is highly likely that Ostrich is named after Six-Claw's mother, Ostrich, since they share the same name. Gallery SandWingGer.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication Ostrich.png Ostrich-0.png Ostrich.jpg|Ostrich ostrichyay.png Untitled image (7).jpg|a real ostrich niceorworried.png Typical SandWing.jpg|A typical Sandwing; art by Joy Ang|link=SandWings Category:Characters Category:BN Characters Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:MR Characters Category:Silver Winglet Category:Minor Characters Category:The Outclaws